¿Cómo me enamoré de ti? songfic
by Becky-Toho
Summary: Songfic con la canción How did I fall de BSB.


"¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?"

_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_(Recuerdo cuando nunca nos necesitamos)  
The best of friends like Sister and Brother_

_(Los mejores amigos, como hermana y hermano)  
We understood, we'd never be, Alone_

_(Entendíamos que no estaríamos solos nunca)_

Las clases volvían a ser tan aburridas como de costumbre. El reloj aún no marcaba ni las once y Takeshi se empezó a revolver inquieto en su silla, buscando la forma de soportar lo mas despierto posible la incomprensible charla del profesor Norita. Sin quererlo, como de costumbre, miró a su izquierda y encontró los preciosos ojos grises que esperaba… ella también lo buscaba, y sonrió complacida al encontrarlo aún en la distancia.

Desde que Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki y los demás se habían ido al instituto, ella había sido su mejor amiga, y las miradas de complicidad entre ambos no habían faltado ni un solo día. Curiosamente, no sabían en que momento, el idioma de aquellos ojos había cambiado por completo, y donde antes leían mensajes sin importancia, como "mira que ridículo peinado lleva el maestro" o "mi compañera volvió a olvidar su ducha", ahora les era imposible saber que pensaba el otro, y sencillamente se observaban detenidamente como dos niños curiosos que acaban de descubrir algo importante.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_

_(Se fueron esos días y ahora te deso tanto)  
The night is long and I need your touch_

_(La noche es larga y necesito tu tacto)  
Don't know what to say_

_(No se que decir)  
I never meant to feel this way_

_(Nunca sentí de esta manera)  
Don't want to be Alone tonight_

_(No quiero estar solo esta noche)_

Ella… su amiga mas incondicional, a la que siempre confío sus mayores secretos, la que supo entenderlo sin necesitar preguntas, y la única capaz de hacerlo sentir bien solo con estar a su lado. Su amiga… Rebecca para todos, y Becky solo para él. La miraba ahora y la desconocía, tan bonita y tan femenina, que se preguntaba a veces si de verás fue así siempre o era que nunca se había fijado.

Becky le sonrió dulcemente, mirándolo mientras fingía coger apuntes, y nervioso, Takeshi apartó sus ojos perdiéndolos entre las letras de su cuaderno… aquella sensación era nueva, y le asustaba no entenderla… pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que quería estar con ella.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_(Que puedo hacer para que seas mia?)  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

_(Cayendo tan dificil y tan rápido esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?_

_(Que dije, o que hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_(Como me enamoré de ti?)_

Sonó al fin el timbre y todos los alumnos se levantaron formando tremendo revuelo ante el final de la jornada. Takeshi la esperó como de costumbre, y ella no tardó en unírsele, cargando sobre sus brazos algunos libros y sonriéndole ampliamente… desde hacía algún tiempo, a la chica le costaba hablarle como antes, pero él no le dio ninguna importancia.

¿Nos vamos ya?- le dijo contenta.

Claro-

Los dos salieron, caminado despacio uno al lado del otro, sumidos en un extraño silencio que empezó a incomodar a la chica…

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

Me estaba acordando del día que nos conocimos…-

Vaya ¡¿y como te dan esos puntos tan raros de acordarte de eso?!- se rió, aunque él no hizo mas que esbozar una leve sonrisa algo ruborizado.

No lo se… simplemente me acordé de que lo pasábamos bien cuando nos sentaron juntos-

Claro Takeshi… tú y yo siempre lo pasamos bien-

_I hear your voice And I start to tremble_

_(Oigo tu voz y comienzo a temblar)  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_(Volviendo a ser ese niño)  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_(No puedo fingir que podemos ser amigos)  
Don't want to be, Alone tonight_

_(No quiero estar solo esta noche)_

Como solían hacer siempre, se fueron a sentar en uno de los bancos del jardín, esperando la hora en que Sawada tuviese que ir a entrenar. Casi todos los días terminaban muertos de risa, mirando las estrafalarias pintas de algún compañero que creía ir a la moda, pero curiosamente aquella tarde no pasó absolutamente nadie delante de ellos, no más una pareja que se hacía carantoñas sin reparos…

Pero que babosos – criticó Becky molesta.

Bastante, hacen como si al resto nos importara que anden de novios-

Uy, ya ves…. Aunque por fortuna no se dijeron eso de "mi amor"- puso cara de susto, y Takeshi se echó a reír por su ya conocida exageración.

Jajaa, ¿Qué demonios te pasa con eso?-

Ay, es que suena de lo mas empalagoso… no me gusta-

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mudos, mirando como una diminuta abeja revoloteaba de flor en flor. Casi sin darse cuenta, de manera totalmente inconsciente, Takeshi murmuró…

Yo nunca te lo diría Becky…-

Qué no me dirías que…- ella se sorprendió, y justo en aquel instante el chico reaccionó.

Nada- se sonrojó y nervioso se puso de pie para marcharse.

¿Cómo que nada? Dímelo, sabes que soy curiosa…- trató de retenerlo sujetándolo de la ropa.

Olvídalo, fue algo que se me escapó- no era capaz de mirarla.

Se te escapó porque lo pensabas… ¿Qué es lo que no me dirías? ¿Eso de "mi amor"? No tendrías motivos para decirlos a menos que yo…-

Por un segundo ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y lo miró fijamente…

Takeshi ¿eso era una declaración?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose de repente mas vulnerable que nunca.

No…- nervioso, el chico se zafó de ella y corrió sin mirar atrás.

¡¡Takeshi espera!!-

Por mucho que quiso alcanzarlo, no lo consiguió….

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_(Que puedo hacer para que seas mia?)  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

_(Cayendo tan dificil y tan rápido esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?_

_(Que dije, o que hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_(Como me enamoré de ti?)_

Takeshi se sentía mas idiota que nunca… ni siquiera el entrenamiento le hizo olvidar su improvisada declaración, y empezó a preguntarse si de verdad Becky quería volver a verlo. Recordó cuantas veces su amiga le había recordado cuanto mas valor tiene un amistad que otra cosa, y sintió estar traicionándola con solo sentir y pensar aquellas cosas… aún si haberla perdido ya la extrañaba.

La tarde casi había caído, y el campo no mas estaba iluminado por algunos focos, pero Takeshi siguió allí sentado en el suelo, como si pudiese esconderse por siempre de la molesta situación. Pensó mil excusas que darle a ella y ninguna tenía más sentido que el real, quizás era más cobarde no reconocer cuanto significaba para él, que andar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mirarla como a su amiga. Justo entonces, unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

_Oh I want to say this right_

_(Quiero decirlo bien)  
And it has to be tonight_

_(Y tiene que ser esta noche)  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life_

_(No quiero vivir esta vida)  
I don't want to say goodbye_

_(No quiero decirte adios)  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_(Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida)_

Takeshi levantó la cabeza y se sintió morir al verla a ella parada justo enfrente. Completamente avergonzado bajó la cabeza nervioso, tratando de disimular su angustia mientras hacía dibujos en la arena. Becky sonrió para si, y se sentó en silencio a su lado, mirando durante unos segundos los garabatos ilógicos del muchacho.

Antes no respondiste a mi pregunta Takeshi…-

¿Importa mucho si no lo hago?-

A mí si me importa…-

Pues yo prefiero no hacerlo- siguió garabateando.

Mira tú que esa negación podría tomarla yo como respuesta ¿Eh Takeshi? – el tono que ella usó al hablar, hicieron reaccionar a Sawada que de repente se vio tremendamente pillado.

¿Por qué siempre te gusta hacerme sentir idiota? Ya se que antes dije una estupidez, ¿no podrías olvidarlo y ya?- se alteró.

No quiero olvidarlo- reconoció ella de forma tajante.

¿Cómo que no quieres…?-

Takeshi la miró confundido, y notó como su amiga se había ruborizado sin motivo aparente…

No quiero olvidarlo, porque en realidad me gustaría que eso de antes si hubiese sido una declaración…-

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_(Que puedo hacer para que seas mia?)  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

_(Cayendo tan dificil y tan rápido esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?_

_(Que dije, o que hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_(Como me enamoré de ti?)_

Ahora era Becky la que muerta de vergüenza no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a él a los ojos. Levemente notó como Takeshi le tomaba la barbilla y la hacía girar la cara, entonces los ojos de ambos volvieron a cruzarse, y repentinamente aquel idioma desconocido dejó de ser tal cosa, y comprendieron muchas palabras que habían quedado pendidas en el aire…

Si que lo fue Becky- confirmó él.

¿Yo te gusto Takeshi? – sonrió ampliamente, con un bonito brillo en sus ojos.

Eh, pero sin cursiladas… -

Solo hice una pregunta… ¿acaso no eres capaz de dar una sola respuesta en su momento?- ¬¬

Vale… si Becky, me gustas, pero que quede claro ya que no pienso decir ni una sola tontería más…-

No las necesito, ya sabes que no me gustan-

Mejor así, porque no quiero ser un chiste continuo…-

_  
What can I do, to make you mine_

_(Que puedo hacer para que seas mia?)  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

_(Cayendo tan dificil y tan rápido esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?_

_(Que dije, o que hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_(Como me enamoré de ti?)_

Becky lo miró sonriendo, y notó que por muy diferente que ahora lo viese, seguía siendo aquel amigo ingenuo y dócil, que trataba por todos los medios de rebelarse a ojos de todos. Se acercó más y sin miedo se atrevió a rodearlo con sus brazos, viéndose correspondida al instante…

¿Qué somos tú y yo ahora Takeshi? – preguntó sin soltarlo. Él la separó unos milímetros para poder mirarla…

Pues tú y yo seguimos siendo tú y yo… para que dar nombre a las cosas-

Sawada se puso de pié y le cogió la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse…

Me gusta como suena eso- dijo Becky.

Como suena que…-

Eso de "tú y yo"-

Con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en la cara Takeshi volvió a abrazarla, seguro de tener lo que mas deseaba desde hacía tiempo, y descubrió que quizás su torpeza tan solo fue una mano que le tendió la fortuna… igual le daba ya todo si ahora podía sentirla tan cerca sin ningún reparo.

Takeshi…- dijo ella tímidamente, mirándolo a los ojos sin querer soltarlo.

Dime…-

Que no me gusten las cursiladas no quiere decir que no eche en falta algo en esa declaración tuya…-

¿De qué hablas?-

De esto…- con ternura Becky puso las manos sobre la cara del chico, y lo besó levemente en los labios.

Al separarse, apenas un par de segundos después, los dos se miraron ruborizados, había sido la cosa mas rara que habían hecho en sus vidas, pero extrañamente les había gustado…

Vaya Takeshi ¿Cómo hemos llegado nosotros a esto?-

No lo se Becky, pero me gusta…-

Sin más, caminaron uno junto al otro, como hacían siempre, dejando atrás aquel campo de fútbol que había sido testigo mudo de sus palabras… quizás no hubo caricias, ni grandes besos ni frases adornadas, pero la complicidad había sido siempre el sello que los distinguía y ahora volvían a hablar el mismo idioma. En ese mismo instante, mientras se perdían en la oscuridad de los jardines, ambos de preguntaban aún "¿cómo me enamoré de ti?"… y ninguno necesitó mas respuesta que la tierna mirada del otro…

FIN


End file.
